Princess Yue
by Hannan
Summary: One-Shot: Yue talks about what it's like watching Sokka fall in love again. Mostly Sokka/Suki, also Sokka/Yue


It was never really easy to leave Sokka like that. That one little kiss we had before I had to float away is mostly what I think about all day as I pull the tide in and out, in and out. It makes me feel close to him sometimes, knowing that he's from the water tribe and that I help them out a lot.

I guess you could call me his guardian angel. Or his guardian moon spirit. Either one will do. After the new Firelord took his throne and the avatar had restored peace to the earth, I was happy because my tides were not used so much for fighting. That was nice. I hated the feeling that I was helping kill others. I suppose I have some of the air nomad's ideals about life.

A few years passed by. It was harder and harder to watch my Sokka grow and change and seem to forget me. When I first left him, I could tell he was thinking about me constantly. That was comforting. But as he met new girls and fell in love again, the memories he had of me just appeared to dwindle. Why pine over a girl that's gone?

All the same, I missed watching him stare at me for hours at night. I would send warm little breezes brushing past his face to remind him that I'm still looking out for him. It was reassuring. That I really hadn't been forgotten totally. I know Hahn has forgotten me completely. Once he found out that I was gone and couldn't marry him even if I had wanted to, he went out and married another girl. They have two children, but I think he is going to leave her for still a different girl.

So, at least I didn't have to go through the torture of marrying him.

The thing is, Sokka fell in love again. It burns my heart to say it, but he did. I don't blame him, but it still hurts.

Her name is Suki. She's a beautiful girl. And because I can't be with Sokka, I couldn't have picked a better replacement for myself.

But am I allowed to dislike her when he kisses her?

Am I permitted to hurt when he gives her that look he gave me once upon a time?

The worst part is that they are getting married. Of course, it's not bad for them, or even for anyone else. They were made for each other, it seems. But having to watch, I know, is not fun. The pain is intolerable.

I was able to take a semi-human form for that day. When the music started, I snuck in the back with a long robe obscuring my face or body for anyone to see. I stared at Sokka, watching his nervous anticipation.

Avatar Aang stood beside him, but by now he was actually a little taller then my Sokka and a bit more muscular so it was as if they had switched roles. Aang once had been the little imp of a brother and Sokka the one that the little imp looked up to, (even if this "looking up" only meant physically). They didn't seem to notice this or care about it as Aang whispered something in Sokka's ear that made him smile. I love that smile.

The bridesmaids were coming in now. The first, Toph, looked beautiful but uncomfortable. And annoyed, like she was about to metal bend someone into the wall. She made it into the front without mishap, and I think everyone in the chapel gave a sigh of relief when she took her place.

Katara entered. I hadn't known her all that well, but seeing her pretty face did make me smile. I peeked up where her eyes were fixed. Of course, Aang was staring right back, the impish grin gone and in it's place an awed reverence. When she reached the front, they both finally looked away and blushed.

And then it was time. I rose awkwardly, not quite knowing how to maneuver with my semi-tangible body, and turned with the rest of the guests to see her.

Wow.

At that moment, I felt almost unworthy seeing as how she would have been my competition. I watched Sokka as his face absolutely lit up. His expression was similar to Aang's, but in a more excited, little-boy type of way. I could tell that he was purely happy and joyful.

I left as soon it was acceptable to slip away and sat on the side of the building. It was hard to stay in this state, and I knew that I needed to get back soon. I couldn't quite leave, though. All I wanted to do was see him up close for one minute, maybe hear one word of encouragement for all my sacrifice.

It couldn't be right, though, just walking up to a now-married man and saying, "Hi! You used to love me, remember? I just wanted to see how you were doing!"

I had finally made my decision to leave when I heard, "Hello?" I looked up to see the blushing bride making her way to me. "Are you one of Sokka's friends?" She asked, cocking her head at me.

Nodding, I stood, trying to be as tangible as possible. "An old one. He probably wouldn't even remember me. I should go."

She shook her head. "No, wait! Sokka would remember you, I'm sure. Let me go get him."

I tried to protest, but to no avail. I could hear him approaching me, but my back was turned. "Um, hello? My wife – " you could hear the blush " – told me I have an old friend I should say hi to…" He trailed off as he circled around and caught the first glance of my face. "Holy boomerang. Princess Yue?"

"Hi Sokka." I said quietly. "I'm really happy for you both. Goodbye."

He laughed a little. "Hey, wait. Are you back to stay?"

I sighed. "No. I just wanted to make sure you are happy. And you are. So I need to get back to where I belong."

Sokka roughed up his hair, which was longer now. "Okay. But don't think that I don't love you anymore. Because I do. And don't think that I don't think about you, because I do all the time. Thank you for making your sacrifice. You gave all you had to give. That's all anyone can do."

The sweetness of his words soaked in and I laughed for the first time in ages. As I became less and less tangible, I kissed his gently on the cheek. He smiled at me as I left him, once again.

And if Suki saw, she never said anything. I think she understood.


End file.
